smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML Wiki's Got Talent!
SML Wiki's Got Talent! is the 20th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script (It starts off at Y U Dumb Elementary School) Jackie Chu: Alright crass! Today, is a very special day today. Because today we are gonna be starting a crass pray! Junior: Woah! A class play!? Joseph: It sounds so awesome dude! Toad: What's it about? Jackie Chu: Well its not about much. You don't get original lines you just make your own and perform in front of judges. Umm. Just think of it as an "SML Wiki's Got Talent!"! Junior: I am definitely gonna be there! Cody: Me too! Toadette: Yeah! Patrick: CWAZY! Bully Bill: So uh, Mr. Jackie Chu? Um how long do we have until the play starts? Jackie Chu: Rets see! Hmmm. The play starts, TOMORROW! So you better have your lines ready by then! Bully Bill: WHAT!? I can't get my lines ready by Tomorrow! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- (It then switches to the school auditorium. Breadmonster is seen at the panel) Breadmonster: Good morning everybody! And welcome to "SML Wiki's Got Talent"! I am your host Breadmonster and- Culdee: Woah woah one second! (It is then shown that Culdee is at the panel) Culdee: I thought I was the host. I mean this is a CuldeeFell Short! Rh: What about me? (It is then shown that Rh is at the panel) Rh: I was promised free chicken wings! Breadmonster: Okay! To settle this lets all be the hosts and then we can be able to judge people okay? Culdee: Yeah it sounds good! Rh: Yeah I guess so! Breadmonster: Hold on! I'm having trouble seeing over this panel. (Breadmonster then sees Invertosis) Breadmonster: Hey cube boy! Invertosis: What? Breadmonster: I was wondering if you could- Invertosis: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CUBE BOY! THAT IS JUST- (Breadmonster then brings out a dollar) Breadmonster: I got change! Invertosis: Oh! Well insert it in the coin slot! (Invertosis stretches his mouth wide and Breadmonster slowly puts the dollar in) Invertosis: Good! (Invertosis walks up to the panel. Breadmonster then jumps on his head) Breadmonster: Alright! LETS GET IT ON! (It is then shown that Sunny, Frida and many other characters are seen in the audience) Sunny: This will be fun to watch! Frida: I know! Breadmonster: Alright our first contestant is Spiderman! (Spiderman then comes up on stage) Culdee: Alright Spiderman, according to your application it says you have a special talent of spiderweb design! Spiderman: Uh yeah? That's true! Rh: So can you show us what you got? Spiderman: Uh yeah sure! (Spiderman then shoots a web. It shows a picture of a spider on there) Culdee: Decent! Spiderman: I can make a better one! Culdee: Okay then do it! (Spiderman then makes another web. The word says pig are on there) Junior: Heh! That web is complementing your mom Cody! Cody: *sigh* Good one Junior. Culdee: Okay then. Well your webs look really great so that is a yes from me! Breadmonster: Me too! Rh: Me three! Spiderman: Thanks! This means a lot to me! Culdee: Alright! Next person! Rh: Alright so our next contestant is Sans. (Sans then teleports on stage) Breadmonster: Uh okay then. So your application says that you can play the piano and make jokes! Sans: Uh yeah thats true! Culdee: So do it then! (Sans plays a bit of Megalovania on the piano) Sans: Culdee's stories are great! Culdee: Is that an actual joke? Sans: Uh yeah! Culdee: Okay then um. Get out! Sans: Okay then! (Sans teleports away) Rh: Well I loved the piano solo so he gets a yes! Culdee: Because of what he said to me I'm gonna have to give him a no. Breadmonster: Eh. Its a yes from me! Sans: Eheheheheehhe. Culdee: Alright third contestant is f**king Donald Duck! Breadmonster: So your application says you can beat box! Culdee: Beat box the Tetris theme! Breadmonster: Why? Culdee: BECAUSE TETRIS!!! Donald: Okay you need to calm the f**k down! Culdee: Sorry about that! Anyways, show us how good you can beat box! (Donald then starts beat boxing. Culdee lets out a little snicker) Donald: WHAT?! WHATS SO F**KING FUNNY!? Culdee: I'm sorry it just lets loose everytime you beat box with your duck voice! Donald: Yeah yeah whatever! Rh: So it was pretty impressive so I'll give it a yes! Breadmonster: Well when you beat box you leave spit everywhere so its a no from me! Culdee: Honestly, if I was driving in a car, I would put that s**t up to 100 volume! Breadmonster: Seriously? Culdee: Yeah seriously! You got a f**king problem with that!? Breadmonster: I am not getting in a car with you! Rh: Um anyway, thanks for the appearance Donald! Donald: Yeah whatever. I'm gonna eat some f**kin chicken. (Donald leaves) Breadmonster: Um anyway, the next one up is Wasabi Pow! (Wasabi then enters) Wasabi: Mustard! Rh: Hello wasabi! So it says here that you can do poetry correct? Wasabi: Mustard! Culdee: Alright! Show us what you got! (Wasabi then brings out a poem) Wasabi: *ahem* Mustard! (Everyone then starts clapping and cheering) Katy: *sniff* He has such a way with words! Invertosis: I don't get it! All he said was mustard! Culdee: Wasabi! That was the best poetry I ever heard! It is a yes from me! Rh: Me also! Breadmonster: Yeah! Wasabi: Mustard! Rh: Alright who's next? (Manny Rivera from El Tigre then comes onstage) Manny: Hey guys! It's me Manny- (Suddenly the creator comes out of a portal and pushes Manny to the ground) Creator: NO! Bad! You're not supposed to debut yet! Now get back in the closet, and think about what you done! (Manny walks back to the closet) Culdee: Um okay then? Anyways, who's next? (Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi then come up stage) Rh: Alright you two! It says here you can do the best reaction of the story The Election!. Blue Yoshi: Uh yeah! That is correct! Red Yoshi: Okay! So the first half of it is boring friendly and mushy crap! Blue Yoshi: But on the other half, there is like Big Giant Battles! Red Yoshi: Like the time when PLA came up! Blue Yoshi: And Sunny came in like YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Red Yoshi: And PLA was like YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHl Blue Yoshi: All like YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Red Yoshi: And then there was this guy with this crazy hair do! And he had this belt and he was like, AH! DOCTOR OCTOPUS! Blue Yoshi: And Crash came in like "I'm gonna stop you". Red Yoshi: And he was like "No ur not!". Blue Yoshi: And he was like "Yes I will". Red Yoshi: And he was like "No ur not!". Blue Yoshi: And he was like "Yes I will". Red Yoshi: And he was like "No ur not!". Blue Yoshi: And he was like "Yes I will". Red Yoshi: And he was like "No ur not!". Blue Yoshi: And he was like "Yes I will". Red Yoshi: And he was like "No ur not!". Blue Yoshi: And he went in like "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Red Yoshi: And he was brought to justice! Breadmonster: Um. Depending on how much you screamed, it has to be a no! Culdee: Well I liked how you tried, but no! Rh: It was decent! Its a yes from me! Blue Yoshi: Well a 1 is better than nothing! Red Yoshi: I agree! Culdee: Okay who's next? (Boko then walks upstage) Culdee: Okay Boko! It says here you can tell jokes! Boko: Uh yeah thats true! Culdee: Alright! Give us your best shot! Hopefully it's better than Sans'! Boko: Okay! I was born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen. (Everyone stays quiet. Except for one) Sunny: HAH! That was pretty good! Frida: Umm. Rh: Did you get that off of R/Funny or something? Boko: And I don't wear velcro because it's quite a rip off! (Everyone continues to stay quiet including Sunny) Breadmonster: Okay! Um. That was bad. Culdee: Well I got a good joke! Your performance was great and it's a yes from me. Boko: Well you guys have no sense of humour whatsoever! Culdee: Okay I heard enough! SECURITY! (Gotta Sweep from Baldi's Basics comes up and sweeps Boko off of the stage) Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! Rh: Okay who's next? (Badman goes onstage) Culdee: Alright Badman! What's your talent? Badman: Shut the f**k up! That's my talent. Culdee: Okay then! Rh: So the next one is Izuru. (Izuru walks onstage) Izuru: Hello! Culdee: So it says here you can do card tricks! Izuru: Yeah. I did many in my time! Rh: Alright! I like the confidence so begin! Izuru: Okay! (Izuru shuffles up cards) Izuru: So you are gonna pick a card and you are not gonna tell me what you pick! Breadmonster: Okay! I'll pick the jack of diamonds! Izuru: ... You weren't supposed to tell me what you pick! Breadmonster: Oh I'm sorry! I'll pick another one! (Breadmonster picks a card. Along with Culdee and Rh) Izuru: Alright! So Breadmonster, you picked the three of clubs! Breadmonster: Actually I picked the jack of diamonds! Izuru: ... Actually who said I do card tricks. I'm actually a singer! (Izuru starts running) Izuru: *singing* EVERYDAY I GO TO A SCHOOL THAT LOVES TO- (Izuru disappears as he sings away) Culdee: Okay then... Rh: Alright! So the last one is Jeffy Jeffy! (Jeffy then comes onstage wearing a rooster suit) Jeffy: Hi guys! Culdee: Alright Jeffy, so it says here you can do the best rooster call! Jeffy: Yeah! Rh: Alright let's hear it! Jeffy: Alright! Ahem! *Cock a Doodle Doo* *Cock a Doodle Do* *Cock a Doodle Doo* *Cock a Doodle Doo*- OH FU! (Suddenly Bully Bill drops down with a water bucket and water falls on Jeffy) Jeffy: I'm soaked! Bully Bill: Hehehehe! Jeffy: YOU MOTHER F**KER! Bully Bill: Uh oh! (Jeffy charges at Bully Bill but Bully Bill gets out of the way causing Jeffy to fall out of a window and into a garbage truck. Boko is also seen there) Boko: You too? Culdee: Well. That was an interesting beginning to "SML Wiki's Got Talent". Rh: Well I'm outta here! Culdee: Me too! (Culdee and Rh leave) Sunny: Lets get out of here Frida! Frida: Okay! (Everyone then leaves except for Breadmonster and Bully Bill) Breadmonster: Well that didn't go as planned! Bully Bill: Yeah... Breadmonster: But It was great! Bully Bill: It was the sickest play ever! (Breadmonster and Bully Bill begin to laugh as the camera pans out of the school. The episode then ends) Trivia * "MEMO-RIES!" was supposed to be the 20th episode, but Culdee said it would be released in April. Category:From 2019 Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Gotta Sweep Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Sans Episodes Category:Donald Duck Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues